Kawaii Lil' Christmas Story
by lillykawaii
Summary: I know, it's kinda late, or really early, depending on how you look at it. What's bothering TK and Davis? YAOI, Daikeru/Taito


I originally had a friend post this on her site, under her name, because I hadn't decided on a pen name. For those of you who may have read it then, I didn't steal it.

Note: I don't own it. Whaaaa!

****

Kawaii Lil' Christmas Story

Matt hummed the tune to _Walking in a Winter Wonderland_ as he hung little wooden ornaments on the tree. Tai popped up from behind it, tangled in tinsel. "Matt! Help!" he cried from somewhere amiss the silver and blue sparkly rope.

Matt took one look at his koi and burst out laughing. "Tai, how kawaii! Quick, TK, get the camera!"

"No!" Tai yelled, running toward him. He took two steps and fells, knotting himself worse in his struggle.

Matt laughed harder at his boyfriend's predicament. "How did you do that, anyway?" he asked, smiling, as he unwrapped the struggling boy.

"I dunno, but I'm definitely not stringing the lights," he mumbled, scowling, as he sat in the floor and impatiently waited to be released from the confines of the Christmas decoration.

"No, you won't do the lights…why don't you and Davis put up the lights, TK," Matt suggested as he unwound the long strings of tinsel.

TK sunk down farther on the couch. "Nah," he mumbled.

"What's wrong with you two? You both look so miserable."

Davis slumped over to look at his feet. "Nuthin'."

"MATT! Stop talking and untangle me!" Tai yelled impatiently.

Matt hid a smile behind the back of his hand. "If that's your attitude, I'm leaving you as you are."

"No! PLEASE! I'll do ANYTHING!"

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He went back to freeing his lover.

"Why do I have the feeling I'll regret this letter?" Tai asked himself, sweatdropping.

"Wait!" Matt cried, suddenly. "I still don't have my picture!" He ran to their bedroom to get the camera.

"TK, if you and Davis untangle me before Matt gets back, I'll give you each twenty bucks!" Tai pleaded desperately.

"Nah," TK mumbled back, staring at his shoes now.

"Davis?" Tai cried in agony.

"Nah," he muttered, looking at his shoes, too.

"Here it is!" Matt cried, running back with the camera in his hand. "This is going on our Christmas cards next year! TK, come take a picture of us."

TK grunted and stood up unenthusiastically. "Do I have ta?"

Matt looked at him in annoyance. "Yes! You have to do something besides wear out the cushions on my couch all day!"

TK quickly snapped the picture and flopped back down on the opposite end of the sofa from Davis.

"Matt, please untangle me now," Tai begged.

"Okay," Matt said cheerfully, going back to unwrapping Tai, once again humming his favorite Christmas carol.

"You're getting coal in your stocking for this," Tai grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure Santa will bring me something nice, or he'll be sleeping on the couch from now on," the blonde bishonen sang. "Besides, you got yourself into this mess."

"Have to sleep on the couch," Tai muttered under his breath. "Stupid Matt, thinks he's so smart because he knows how to string tinsel. Well, he can just kiss my-"

"What's that you're saying, Love?" Matt asked cheerfully.

"Just saying how much I love you, Christmas Angel!"

"How thoughtful, you may get an early Christmas present tonight."

TK snorted at that.

Matt looked up at him in surprise. "TK, what's wrong?"

"Why do you guys have to act like that?" he yelled, clinching his fingers on the couch arm. He was breathing hard and sweating.

"TK, me and Tai have been together for a long time. We've always acted like this. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with me!" he screamed. He climbed to his feet and ran to the bathroom.

TK slammed the door behind him and sank down in the floor. He buried his face in his knees and began to cry.

"TK?" Matt was knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

"No!" TK shouted, before continuing to sob.

"What's wrong?" his older brother asked softly, leaning against the door.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Can I come in and try?"

The door slowly clicked and Matt slipped in. Taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub, he gently put his hand on his brother's shoulder and prepared himself to listen. "Now, Takeru, what is this problem I simply will not understand?"

"I…I'm bi…"

Matt laughed, "I'm bi too, I live with Tai, I sleep with Tai, and we chase girls together on the weekend! What won't I understand?"

"I'm in love…"

"I love Tai."

"The guy I love is rude, and loud, and obnoxious…"

"And Tai isn't?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I love Davis!"

"I know."

"You did?" TK looked up in surprise.

"The way you were looking at him on the couch…" _The way he was looking at you,_ Matt thought. "It was pretty obvious."

"Do you think he knows?"

"I'm positive that he doesn't."

"Good, I want it to stay that way. If he doesn't know, he can't reject me."

"TK, you're 16 now, and old enough to decide these things for yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help, but I do know what you're going through." He got up and stepped out of the room around his younger brother.

Once out of TK's hearing range, he called for Tai.

"I'm still a little tied up," came the sarcastic reply.

Matt sighed and returned to the den to finish freeing his koi. Once Tai was loose, Matt drug him into the bedroom. "We have to get those two together!"

"Who?" Tai asked, confused.

"Are you complete oblivious, Koibito?"

"Huh?"

"TK and Davis! They're in love, they just don't know it!"

"Wait, now, they don't know that they're in love, so how did you know?"

"The way they look at each other."

Tai still looked puzzled.

"TK told me."

"I thought he didn't know?"

"He know, and Davis knows, they just don't know that the other one loves them."

Tai held up his fingers and started to work this complex problem out in his mind. 

"I'll draw you a map later!" Matt grabbed his hand and drug his boyfriend out of the room. 

Once in the living room he began to dig through boxes, frantically searching for something. "Here it is!" he cried, emerging victoriously with some fake mistletoe. "Here, Tai, let's hang it up together, we can't have Christmas without the mistletoe!"

Tai stopped sorting out the love equation on his fingers long enough to help Matt hang the stuff, and receiving the first kiss under it.

At this point TK had composed himself and emerged from the bathroom. He plopped back down on the couch.

Matt scowled and tried to think. Suddenly it hit him. "Hey, let's make some Christmas cookies!"

TK and Davis just grunted.

"Enthused are we?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon guys, it'll be fun!"

"Do we have to?" TK whined.

"Yes, or you can help Tai put up the lights."

Both boys stood grudgingly and followed the tall blonde into the kitchen, not wanting to spend the rest of the night untangling the wild haired bishonen from the blinking strings of decoration.

Matt grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and started tossing ingredients into it. "TK, hand me the sugar. Davis, get me the milk."

He stirred and watch the pitiful pair sneak glances at each other. _What can I do to get them together? If I could only get them to step under the mistletoe!_

Suddenly Tai bawled out from the living room. "Dammit!" 

__

Perfect! "Guys, can you go check on Tai?"

"I thought that making cookies would get us out of that!"

"TAKERU! Just make sure he hasn't hurt himself," Matt insisted with a smile. His face fell when they walked out of the room single file. _They have to come through together! Dammit!_

"Is he okay?" he asked, his back to the door.

"He's fine. He just has to find the bulb that's not working and replace it," TK mumbled.

Matt turned around and almost jumped for joy. Both boys were slouching in the doorway. "Hey, Guys, guess what?"

"What?" Davis asked with mild interest.

"You're standing under the mistletoe, you have to kiss!" Matt yelled with glee.

TK's eyes grew wide. "Nani?!"

"Yep, tradition!"

"But Matt…"

"No excuses, kiss," the blonde boy ordered.

Davis tentatively wrapped his arms around TK's neck and softly planted his lips on the other boy's. TK closed his eyes and gently returned the kiss, parting his lips to allow the other bishonen's tongue inside. 

Davis pulled TK closer, embracing him. Both were lost in the kiss. It was nearly ten minutes before they separated to catch their breaths. Reality suddenly struck.

Davis looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, TK…I didn't mean to, uh…"

"No, it was totally my fault, I guess I just got caught up in…"

"I liked it."

"I liked it, too."

"Takeru, ai…ai shiteru…"

TK looked up with tears in his eyes. "What?" he whispered.

Davis' heart dropped to his feet. "I'm sorry," he whispered, turning to leave.

"NO! Wait! Did you say that you love me?"

"Hai."

Tears came faster to TK's eyes, trailing down his cheeks and landing on his shirt, forgotten. "I didn't think that was possible. Daisuke, ai shiteru!"

Davis walked back to him and cradled him in his arms, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, TK," he whispered, gently kissing each eyelid. "Don't cry."

Their happy moment was interrupted when the cursing resumed in the living room. "Son of a-OW!"

Matt took off running for the living room, pushing by the two new lovers, and yelling, "Is that smoke, Taichi?!"

TK laughed and kissed Davis again. "I hope we're as happy as they are."

~*Lilly~Kawaii*~ 


End file.
